


Trying it out

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [12]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Autofellatio, MMoM 2020, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2020, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Peter tries out the thing Harry mentioned sequel to the first MMoM 2020 fic I would.
Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726786
Kudos: 1





	Trying it out

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.
> 
> This is the twelfth of the MMoM 2020 fics I have done. I don't know if I'll do all 31 days but I'll put up everyone I do in a series. I will not be adding them to the collection however since I personally dislike the control mods of collections can exert over fics in them. I mean I post and forget these things so I don't like anyone no matter how trustworthy having that kind of power over my id fics.
> 
> Second sequel in a row this one is a sequel to the very first MMoM fic I would that like that one is not set in any specific version of spider-man canon.

Trying it Out

Ever since that mortifying conversation with Harry a few hours ago it had been in the back of his mind. He had done his best to ignore it while his friend was a few feet away trying and failing at studying and even easier to put out of his head while having dinner with Aunt May. 

However it had come back full force while he was getting ready to sneak out on patrol. So much so that he had a very obvious erection showing through the front of his costumes. Spandex might let him use his agility and wall crawling to the fullest but it showed everything. 

Which is why he’d ditched his costume after making sure the door was locked. He knew he wasn’t going to get the idea out of his head until he tried it. So that’s how he came to be sitting nude at his desk absentmindedly fondling himself while he looked it up on the internet. He was due to scrub his browser history soon anyway though usually it was for crime fighting related things and not how to suck his own dick.

He shook himself and climbed out of the chair. He knew he was flexible enough to pull off the front bend thanks to his powers so he did. He was also pleasantly surprised that his penis was long enough that it should make it easier. So once he got things lined up he tentatively took himself into his mouth. It was definitely a sensation. He’d never sucked another guy off before and the bend was uncomfortable to maintain but it was definitely worth it. He wasn’t surprised that it didn’t take him long to finish. He probably wouldn’t make it a regular activity but once a while on special occasions it was worth doing.

The End.


End file.
